


Vigilant

by Amarynthia



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is enjoying this far too much, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Flug is wonderfully sadistic, Multi, exquisite slow burn, machiavellian delights, you probably need to sleep with one eye open at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarynthia/pseuds/Amarynthia
Summary: You made a professional miscalculation and two madmen will make sure that you pay for it. Dark tricks and darker treats are the inevitable result.





	Vigilant

**Author's Note:**

> Entering the uncharted waters of making a reader fic. I dedicate it to http://rederthere.tumblr.com/ I hope you like it :3

Your plan had been infallible, foolproof, statistically bound to bring phenomenal results. And naturally, according to the laws of cosmic order, it failed epically, resulting in a rather embarassing capture. Furthermore, it left you at the tender mercies of a monstrously vengeful mad scientist and an omnipotent eldritch gentleman, both of them quite prepared to decorate the walls with your insides after all the hurly-burly you caused.

To specify, being the over-confident fledgling anti-hero you were, you made a few miscalculations. You had passed through the terribly intricate security system, you had disabled the cameras, your bribed the blue bear with candy, you even bribed the lizard lady with cash for her silence. Finally, as you sneaked through the ventilation system, determined to throw a miniature sleeping gas bomb through the ventilation bars in order to incapacitate the scientist working right below you, things started to go wrong.

You were resting your upper body on the ventilation bars, equipment scattered all over them as well, and as you leaned a bit more on them, you suddenly felt the whole construction slacken. Before you knew it, you were already falling through the ceiling and landing right on top of Flug's desk before you could even utter a proper “ _oh, shit“._

The good doctor didn't take the whole thing well. The impact ruined flasks upon flasks of chemicals, causing a chain of explosions, slowly expanding to the outer corridors and effectively pulverizing a good portion of the additional underground laboratories. Needless to say that his rage knew no bounds.

Thus you found yourself with a ray gun pointed to your head and being unceremoniously dragged by the ear like a misbehaving child to Black Hat's office. A toxic green glow was present behind the lenses of Flug's goggles as he dragged you on.

“The nerve, the actual audacity of kids these days. Don't they teach you any manners at hero academy?!“

“Ouch, hey, take it easy, it was an accident, Doc. And I was suspended from the academy this month, thank you very much.“

As you were thrown into a plush chair on the opposite side of Black Hat's mahogany desk, Flug recited an entire sermon of all the damage you caused, destroying months of work and threatening further production. You almost thought he would have ten aneurysms right there and then. Of course, he demanded blood and guts as recompensation. However, Black Hat raised an eyebrow upon hearing from Flug that you were suspended from the hero academy. He grinned and got up from his throne, circling and eyeing you like a deranged wolf.

“Care to divulge the details of your fall from grace? What could possibly warrant such a drastic measure, hmmm?“

“I was smuggling your textbooks and orientation videos, studying them in secrecy.“

An awkward silence followed. You blushed and nervously continued:

“Er… I…well, I believe that each hero has to thoroughly learn how a villain thinks, and nobody ever focuses on practical stuff at the academy, only ethics and things that will get you killed in battle. You give actual advice, strategies, technology, all things necessary to win. Imagine the power heroes would have if only they read your stuff! Like, how do you even think I broke into here in the first place? Chapter thirty of your newest edition for evil apprentices. Or even better, if someone were to pretend to be a villain and is buying your stuff and giving it to heroes, it would be…“

A gloved hand clasped over your mouth.

“Flug, leave us.“

“But, sir!“

“I'll call you in due time.“

Flug reluctantly made his way towards the office door, glaring at you and indicating that you were definitely not off the hook for destroying his lab. As he closed the door, you made a little squeak as tentacles wound themselves around you and lifted you in the air. Black Hat adjusted his tie and snapped his fingers, allowing the scenery of the office to shift, a myriad of wraiths and phantoms appearing and undulating, as if he were summoning a dark dimension of ethereal nightmares where nobody could disturb your little chat.

“Your actions are unprecedented, I must say.“

“Um…“

“Using my own knowledge and products against me? Now, that belongs to an entirely different level of impertinence. And of course, it merits proper punishment. Flug's laboratories face destruction on a regular basis and I always repair them with proper enchantments, but this…this is something that deserves my undivided attention.“

“Oops.“

“However, this is quite an interesting conundrum, exquisite and torturous. So far I've encountered mediocre opponents, it was mere play, never a substantial challenge, never a proper puzzle. Boredom soon acquires preposterous proportions. Maddening, excruciating boredom.“

He assumed an air of grandeur during his sermon, making gestures with his hands and indulging in theatrics. You tilted your head slightly with a raised eyebrow.

“Ever tried playing Candy Crush on the phone to pass the time?“

He winced and sent a “deathly glare of ultimate doom“ in your general direction after your little comment ruined the mood of his exposition. He levitated upwards to meet you at eye level, commanding his shadows and tentacles to squeeze you tightly, a claw seized your throat and you stared into his visible eye, seeing it acquire a deep burgundy hue, his gravelly voice becoming layered and unearthly.

“My, my, my, you're spilling so many pearls of wisdom today that the local population is going to slip on them and break their necks. Allow me to demonstrate the severity of your situation: you invaded my headquarters, caused immense destruction and disturbed the already fragile mental peace of my scientist, and on top of it all you have been playing around with knowledge that you definitely had no business tampering with. Does this resonate in your mind or not?“

“Yes, sir.“

“Are you aware of the fact that I could disembowel you with a mere thought, flay you alive with a wave of the wrist, condemn you to endure unspeakable horrors not even madmen would deign to imagine?“

“Y-yes, sir, my s-sincere apologies, sir.“

“Lovely.“

He removed his claw from your neck, only to trace the tip of it ever so elegantly along the smooth flesh, reaching your jawline and lifting your chin up.

“Let's talk business, shall we, my dear?“


End file.
